Forum:Your ending?
What conclusion do you think will complete the tale of the Toa and the Matoran? I'm thinking that Teridax will be defeated by the combined efforts of the species on the planet, but they then must live in a world without Mata Nui similar to The Kingdom. OsmiuMap 11:03, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I think that if MN (the body not the spirit) was put 2 sleep with the makuta virus when he was a good guy, that could mean that if the body is evil now, then the opposite energy, (Toa Power) might make him fall asleep again. but thats going to take up a lot of energy considering there are currently so few toa a the moment. I think that at least one group of toa will have to give up their toa power or even their life force! i think either the remaining Toa Mahri or the Toa Hagah\Rahaga will have to lose their toa power. I also think Matoro will have something to do with the ending. (I hope!!!) -[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! !!! Isn't it going to be in Reign of Darkness? despite that, I'll give a couple of my theories... - A Toa nui would rival the power of Mata Nui, Right? So maybe a Nui will be formed and that will fight Teridax... - Shadowed One and the Barraki have the virus that put Mata Nui to sleep...wouldn't it work on Teridax, too? - Tahu said that they would "Pull a Pohatu" which is to smash everything and hope you are someplace else when it all goes bloom... Akaku Out!!! 18:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude, but Toa Nui are myths and if they had the power to rival that of Mata Nui then they could kill him and lead to a world much like User:OsmiuMap's ending, and isn't Tahu's resistance team in the custody of the exo-toa meaning they cannot escape and "Pull a pohatu"?-[[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] What was I drinking when I wrote this?! :You are correct in everything except possibly the existence of a Toa Nui. There's a saying that most myths hold some ground in reality. If a team of Toa could be in accord with each other completely, then that would be possible. The likelihood of this, however, is quite slim. So one could theoretically exist, but the use of one would be quite unlikely, especially with the lack of any use of Kaita/Nui in the recent storyline. My theory is that a group of Toa (possibly some altered forms of the Hagah, seeing as how only 2 of them have been made into sets, and that only due to a change from Dume and Nidhiki to the Rahaga) find a way of using Toa Canisters to "track down" Mata-Nui's location (Bara Magna) while the other Toa create some sort of diversion in angering Makuta/Mata-Nui. The Hagah would be perfect for Bara Magna (as they look more like arena warriors than the other Toa teams). They find Mata-Nui possibly just after the situation has been rectified, and eventually find some way to travel back to the island of Mata-Nui (of course, something must go wrong first, to add storyline time and the follow the complexity of the story). They get back and Mata-Nui uses the power of the Ignika to destroy Makuta forever (theoretically, he has a similar power level that the Ignika itself had and so avoids sacrificing his life to use its power and whatnot). Then somehow something sinister that followed them (what struck fear into the Skral) pops up and there's another threat again. I am the Lhikan!(TaLk)634 03:43, 9 March 2009 (UTC) My friends and I don't really care for the "official" ending. In fact we made our own but its more of a beginning. In ours, everything that happened in Karda Nui was in fact a dream that the Makuta installed in all the Toas' brain. And the Codrex was actually a huge trap devised by the Brotherhood to send the Toa to sleep. What the Makuta wanted to do was 1:round up all the Matoran and put them in canisters filled with shadow leech DNA,2:Get all the Toa in there and imprison them in Bara Magna to leave their path to Mata Nui wide open and 3: Kill everyone else. It actually worked but on their way back to the Aqua Magna universe they discovered that someone destroyed it.This was a rather hiccup in the Plan, and to add insult to injury, some of the Matoran escaped!!The Makuta voted to make sure to kill whoever destroyed Aqua Magna and depriving them of the spoils. But before that they had to make sure to kill the Toa outright. That meant going back to Bara Magna. When they arrived they discovered that a lightening bolt shattered the Codrex allowing the Toa to escape.They had to find them and kill them immediately!!!It you want to see more please contact me on my talk page or write in this forum :( sorry I'm --Colonel Acelin 20:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) In that case I suggest you leave your sig so we know who posted this! Okay guys I made a new account so please redirect all messages from formerly Colonel Acelin to Ithilis Ignika! Also check out my Blog(the new one) for the complete story! --Ithilis Ignika-'the brotherhood has come for you!' 18:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Moya251 I think Mata Nui will ally with Tren Krom, Makuta from Spherus Magna, Matoro (revived) the Barraki, all the known Toa and maybe a few Glatorian like Kiina, and I also think Makuta will survive so he might probably end on Bara Magna. I think that Mata Nui will have the Epic Duel with Teridax, defeat him and some how turn him, (Teridax), good. And all the dark creatures will be defeated once and for all by the Toa. -Strakkboy3736 in the official ending it seems like teridax was killed too easily. What if Teridax returned to his antidermis form after his supposed death (normally makuta arent killed directly by destroying their body) and took control of a bohrok to return, now that mata nui is gone? then he could find or make a more powerful body to fight the toa again. after many battles eventually the golden armor would vaporize him during a battle where he was forced to become antidermis again.